Der letzte und der erste Sommer
by yoho
Summary: „Haben Sie diesen Mann schon mal gesehen?", fragte die Anklägerin. - „Ja", antwortete Hermine, „im Gelände hinter Hogsmeade." - „Und was hat dieser Mann dort getan?" - „Er hat meine Freundin Susan Bones getötet."


Title: Der letzte und der erste Sommer

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Teaser: „Haben Sie diesen Mann schon mal gesehen?", fragte die Anklägerin. - „Ja", antwortete Hermine, „im Gelände hinter Hogsmeade." - „Und was hat dieser Mann dort getan?" - „Er hat meine Freundin Susan Bones getötet."

Authors Note: Es kann nicht schaden, wenn ihr meine Geschichte ‚Tod' gelesen habt. Denn in dieser Geschichte passiert der Mord, der nun, acht Jahre später, zur Verhandlung vor Gericht kommt. Ist aber kein Muss. Denn hier geht es nur oberflächlich um eine Gerichtsverhandlung. Die eigentliche Geschichte ist, wie sich das für eine Shortstory gehört, eine ganz andere.  
Jetzt noch das Übliche für neue Leserinnen und Leser: in meinen Fanfictions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa vierzehn Jahre alt sind. Außerdem gibt es da noch Elin, mit elf Jahren die jüngste. Sie ist Norwegerin und besuchte, bevor sie nach Schottland kam, eine Zauberer-Schule auf Spitzbergen.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 **Der letzte und der erste Sommer**

„ _I'm laying down eating snow  
my fur is hot, my tongue is cold  
on a bed of spider web  
I think of how to change myself"  
(Fever Ray – Keep the streets empty for me)_

„Sagen Sie bitte ihren vollen Namen."

„Hermine Jane Granger."

Die Anklägerin ging von der Richterbank zum Zeugenstand und blickte Hermine jetzt direkt an.

„Haben Sie diesen Mann schon mal gesehen?" Sie wies dabei auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Gerichtssaals.

Hermine musste schlucken. „Ja", sagte sie dann und versuchte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme so gut es ging zu unterdrücken.

„Wo war das?"

„Im Gelände hinter Hogsmeade."

„Was hat dieser Mann dort getan?"

„Er hat meine Freundin Susan Bones getötet."

„Danke Miss Granger", sagte die Anklägerin.

Hermine war überrascht. Sie hatte mehr Fragen erwartet. Die Strategie der Anklage war ihr unklar. Aber sie hatte jetzt auch keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Denn die Frau in der dunkelblauen Robe mit dem roten Ministeriums-Abzeichen auf der Brust wandte sich zu dem Verteidiger um, dem sie bisher den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. „Ihre Zeugin."

Der Verteidiger nickte und stand auf. Er war ein großer Mann mit auffallend breiten Schultern. „Miss Granger, der bedauerliche Tod ihrer Mitschülerin liegt jetzt über acht Jahre zurück. Acht Jahre lang stand ihre Aussage, dass Sie den oder die Täter nicht gesehen haben. Wieso dieser plötzliche Umschwung?"

Hermine ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort. Sie wusste, dass das der schwierigste Teil ihres Auftritts vor dem Gamot sein würde.

„Ich habe im Tagespropheten ein Foto dieses Mannes dort gesehen, nachdem er Gringotts überfallen hat und dabei festgenommen wurde. Und da habe ich mich erinnert. An alles. Meine Ärzte haben gesagt, dass so etwas nicht ungewöhnlich ist, dass traumatische Erinnerungen jahrelang unterdrückt werden können und plötzlich zurückkommen. Das Gutachten aus St. Mungo liegt dem Gericht vor."

Der Verteidiger wandte sich ab und machte sich auf den Rückweg zur Anklagebank. Dann drehte er sich plötzlich um: „Wie können Sie sich nach so langer Zeit sicher sein, dass Sie den richtigen beschuldigen?"

„Ich bin mir sicher. Aber bitten Sie Ihren Mandanten doch mal, seine Zauberstabhand hochzuheben und den Ärmel zurückzuschieben. Sie werden die Tätowierung einer Schlange sehen, die sich um den gesamten Unterarm windet. Der Kopf der Schlange befindet sich direkt unterhalb des Ellenbogens."

Reflexartig verschwanden die Arme des Mannes unter dem Tisch. Hermine brauchte die Bestätigung nicht, die sie und das Gericht bekamen, als zwei Auroren ihn zwangen, seinen Ärmel hochzukrempeln. Sie stellte nur fest, dass die Schlange viel bunter war, als sie sie in Erinnerung hatte.

~ . ~ . ~

Hermine hatte sich für ihre Flucht mit der ganzen Familie den alten Kombiwagen ihrer Eltern geliehen. Er stand noch dort, wo sie ihn am frühen Morgen verlassen hatte, auf einem einsamen Waldparkplatz unter hohen Eichen. Sie apparierte zu einer Lichtung in der Nähe und als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurde, fuhr sie die paar Kilometer bis zu dem Campingplatz am Seeufer. Allerdings nicht auf dem direkten Weg, sondern in einem weiten Bogen über wenig befahrene Landstraßen. Sie wechselte öfters mal die Richtung, aber wenn ein Wagen hinter ihr war, blieb der immer auf der ursprünglichen Strecke.

Der See, an dem der Campingplatz lag, war bei Muggel-Urlaubern beliebt und niemandem fiel die Familie mit den drei Kindern und dem Hauszelt besonders auf. Gut, ihr Zelt war etwas altmodisch, aber in den letzten fünf Tagen war sie schon von mehreren Leuten darauf angesprochen worden, die das ganz toll fanden und denen Hermine dann etwas von einem älteren Verwandten erzählte, der es ihnen geschenkt habe.

Als Hermine den Vauxhall ganz am Ende des holprigen Weges parkte, kam Elin gerade vom See hoch. Ihr Badetuch schleifte durch das Gras. Außerdem war sie pitschnass. Das merkte Hermine aber erst, als Elin sie umarmte.

„Ich bin bis ans andere Ufer geschwommen", verkündete Elin. „Sara hat es auch geschafft aber Janek hat sich nicht getraut. Er ist mit dem Kajak neben uns gepaddelt, falls wir schlapp machen. Dafür hat Janek mit Harry gegen mich und Sara beim Wasserball gewonnen. Aber ich finde, das war unfair."

Elin war Hermine ins Zelt gefolgt und wühlte in ihrer Reisetasche. „Ich hab vergessen, mir was Warmes zum Anziehen mitzunehmen. Kommst du auch noch mal ins Wasser?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine. „Gerne! Warte eben. Ich zieh mich schnell um."

~ . ~ . ~

„Wo warst du eigentlich den ganzen Tag?", fragte Sara, als sie abends um das Lagerfeuer vor dem Zelt saßen.

„Auf Hogwarts. Lehrerkonferenz. Todlangweilig", log Hermine.

„Und warum musste Harry nicht mit?", fragte Janek.

„Wir unterrichten doch beide das gleiche Fach. Da reicht es, wenn einer von uns dabei ist."

Sara musterte Hermine mit einem Blick, den diese nur schwer zu deuten wusste. Sie fühlte sich ertappt, obwohl Sara nichts von dem Prozesstermin wissen konnte. Es war Hermine gewesen, die darauf bestanden hatte, den wahren Grund für den Muggel-Camping-Urlaub vor den Kindern geheim zu halten. _‚Ich möchte nicht mit ihnen darüber reden'_ , hatte sie Harry gesagt und der hatte das akzeptiert.

In einiger Entfernung brannte noch ein Lagerfeuer, von dem Musik herüberschallte. Ab und zu zeichnete sich die Silhouette eines Mädchens vor den Flammen ab. Sie sang gut, mit einem erstaunlichen Stimmumfang. Zwei junge Männer begleiteten sie auf Gitarren während ein dritter auf kleinen Handtrommeln den Takt vorgab.

Sara stand auf und begann zu der Musik zu tanzen. Elin und Janek gesellten sich zu ihr. Harry legte Holz nach und setzte sich dann wieder auf den Baumstamm, der neben der Feuerstelle lag. Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn und nahm ihn mit unter die Decke, die ihren Rücken vor der Kühle der Nacht schützte.

„Ich hätte doch mitkommen sollen", sagte Harry leise.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich musste das alleine machen. Für Susan. Das war ich ihr schuldig." Sie fühlte die Pergamentrolle in Harrys Hosentasche. „Sie haben dir eine Eule geschickt?"

„Ja, sofort nach dem Urteil."

„Was denkst du?", fragte Hermine.

Harry zögerte mit der Antwort. „Er hat bekommen, was unsere Gesetze erlauben. Aber ich finde, es gibt keine passende Sühne für das, was er getan hat."

„Nein, die gibt es nicht."

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry.

Hermine konzentrierte sich auf die Musik, die gerade besonders schnell war und sah Sara zu, die um das Feuer wirbelte und schön aussah. „Mir geht es gut", sagte sie. „Es ist, als wäre etwas zu Ende gegangen, was vor acht Jahren begonnen hat. Und dafür hat etwas Neues angefangen. Doch", bekräftigte sie, „mir geht es gut. Wirklich!"

Als die Musiker aufhörten zu spielen und das Mädchen ein letztes Lied a capella, nur begleitet von der Trommel, gesungen hatte, saßen sie alle schweigend um das Feuer. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht. Elin hatte es sich auf Saras Schoß gemütlich gemacht und war dort eingeschlafen. Hermine legte Elins Beine auf einen Campinghocker, damit sie es bequemer hatte. Sara hielt ihre Schwester fest und als sie leise anfing zu schnarchen, kniff sie ihr die Nase zu, was Elin mit einem lustigen Schnauben und einer unwilligen Kopfbewegung quittierte.

„Ist er verurteilt worden?", fragte Sara plötzlich.

Hermine sah überrascht auf. „Woher weißt du…?"

„Tagesprophet", antwortete Sara.

„Ja", sagte Hermine nach einigem Zögern, „er ist verurteilt worden."

„Welche Strafe hat er bekommen?", schaltete sich Janek ein.

„Lebenslänglich Askaban. Ohne eine Chance auf Bewährung."

Sara wischte sich über die Augen. „Das ist eine grausame Strafe. Stell dir vor, du musst nach Askaban und weißt, dass du da nur tot wieder rauskommst."

Hermine beobachtete die beiden. Sara bemühte sich leise zu reden, um Elin nicht zu wecken. Aber man hörte ihrer Stimme an, wie angespannt sie war. Janek hingegen wirkte völlig ruhig.

„Susan hatte nie die Chance, auch nur erwachsen zu werden und es ist seine Schuld", sagte Hermine. „Ich finde die Strafe angemessen."

„Aber es war doch Krieg", warf Janek ein. „Gelten da nicht andere Regeln? Du und Harry, ihr habt doch auch getötet?"

„Ja", sagte Harry, „wir haben auch getötet. Aber nur, wenn wir angegriffen wurden oder auf der Flucht, wenn wir anders nicht entkommen konnten."

„Und wir haben unseren Gegnern immer von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber gestanden", ergänzte Hermine. „Wir haben nie jemand in den Rücken geflucht."

„Und woher weißt du, dass dieser Raymond Wilkes nicht auch von Susan angegriffen wurde?", hakte Janek nach.

„Weil ich nur wenige Meter entfernt stand und alles gesehen habe." Hermine versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, weil sie wusste, dass Janek und Sara ein Recht hatten, diese Fragen zu stellen. Trotzdem kam sie sich wie bei einem Verhör vor. „Susan stand hinter einem Baum und versuchte sich zu verstecken. Wilkes hat sie umgangen und sie von hinten angegriffen. Und er hat sie nicht nur einfach mit einem Avada getötet. Er wollte, dass sie leidet. Susan ist in meinen Armen verblutet."

Eine ganze Weile sprach niemand mehr. Ein Holzscheit knackte und Funken stoben auf. Sara schluckte. „Du konntest ihr nicht helfen?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine, jetzt in einem deutlich sanfteren Tonfall. „Niemand hätte ihr mehr helfen können."

„Sind wir wegen des Prozesses hier, mitten unter Muggeln?", fragte Sara.

Hermine nickte. „Es gab Drohungen. Ich solle an meine Familie denken und so weiter. Wir haben das zusammen mit dem Aurorenbüro überprüft und waren uns einig, dass die Drohbriefe nicht ernst zu nehmen sind. Aber wir wollten kein Risiko eingehen. - Ist es schlimm hier?"

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist schön. Aber es ist alles so seltsam, diesen Sommer. Anders als früher. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das beschreiben soll."

Hermine stand auf, ging zu Sara hinüber und legte ihr von hinten die Arme um die Schulter. „Ich konnte nicht darüber reden. Nicht vor heute. Kannst du das verstehen?", fragte sie leise, um Elin nicht zu wecken.

Sara blickte schweigend in die Flammen. Nach einer Weile sagte sie: „Ja, ich glaube, ich kann das verstehen. Ich kann auch nicht immer über alles reden."

Sie saßen noch lange um das Feuer, bis nur noch ein Haufen Glut zwischen den Steinen waberte. Außer Elins leisem Schnarchen war nichts zu hören. Hermine stand auf. „Ich geh schlafen. Das war ein langer Tag. Was ist mit euch?"

„Wir kommen mit", sagte Sara. „Was machen wir mit Elin?"

„Ich nehme sie", sagte Harry. Er hob das Mädchen hoch und trug sie ins Zelt. Als er Elin auf ihr Bett legte, wurde sie wach. Sie blinzelte und entdeckte dann Sara und Janek, die sich gerade auszogen. „Morgen gibt es beim Wasserball Revanche", sagte sie. „Ich und Harry gegen euch beide. Und dann machen wir euch platt!"

Sara lachte. „Na klar doch. Das wollen wir mal sehen."

„Wirst du sehen", murmelte Elin und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. Dann war sie wieder eingeschlafen.


End file.
